Forum:James Spall
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: James Spall Gender: Male Age: 14 Godly Parent Choice 1: Neptune Godly Parent Choice 2: Jupiter Godly Parent Choice 3: Pluto Cohort Choice 1: Cohort 3 Cohort Choice 2: Cohort 5 Faceclaim (A picture of your character): ---- Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes, 1.7 meter,56kg Personality: James is most of the time pretty relaxed and unpredictable. James can sarcastic most of the time when he is around people he doesn't really know. When people get to know him, he can be pretty friendly and a very nice person History: Amy Spall was a marine biologist. She worked in a aquarium on the east coast of Australia. One day, she saw a tall dark haired, blue eyed man that was very interested with the dolphins. she approached, they started talking. Poseidon told Amy if they ever had any children she would have to take them to The Wolf House after there first monster attack Soon they started dating, then a few months later James was born in Australia. James spent most his childhood either in the water, at school or with his mum at the aquarium. The first monster James had to fight was at the age of thirteen and was a hellhound.During the first few weeks of summer, James was going to the beach for a surf, then he saw a huge, black dog on the other side of road going through the rubbish. Then all of a sudden, the hellhound turned towards him and ran at him. So James chucked his surfboard in the bush and ran. The hellhound chased him all the way to the beach. James had to hid behind a sand dune to get away from it for a few seconds. When some of the sand sifted and he saw a pen in the dune. He grabbed it and wounded if it have any ink in it so he took the cap off and the pen turned into and sword. It said megacyma on it and he some how he understood what it said. As soon as he uncapped the sword the hellhound came his way and his instinct kicked in and he swung the sword and cut the hellhound in half. When he cut the hellhound it turned into yellow dust. When he got home, he told his mum all about what just happened to him. His mum said nothing in till he finished his story and said "Pack your bag we are going on the first plane to Los Angeles". On the plane James asked why they are going to Los Angeles but the only thing she said is " Not here. I will tell you when we are there". When they arrived they rented a car and drove to The Wolf House where Lupa found him and trained him for a while Weapons: Imperial Gold sword called megacyma (tsunami), can turn into a pen Please Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) '''Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Staff/Roleplay Comments: This is very good! Thank you for following all the standards! Claimed. (Please not there are very few people who still participate in Roleplay on this wiki. Thank you.) [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Hunter of the Night.''']] Category:Claiming Category:Claimed